This invention relates to a power transmitting coupling, and more particularly to a coupling for connecting a shaft of a working machine to an output shaft of, for example, a tractor.
Power transmitting couplings have been used in various kinds of machines. Such couplings are generally arranged in narrow spaces in machines or between machines. Working machines are frequently operated in dusty or muddy places. In order to avoid the couplings from being fouled, they are equipped with covers in many cases. Accordingly, operations of the couplings are generally difficult and are dangerous. In order to solve such problems, various kinds of couplings have been proposed. However, there has been no coupling which completely solves the above problems and can be used in safety in narrow, dusty and muddy spaces even if hidden by a cover.